


A Different Sort of Adventure

by Slenderman



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderman/pseuds/Slenderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexplained twist of events lead to the end of Bilbo's journey not with the Dwarves, but instead with Azog the Defiler.  Complete PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know I'm supposed to be a Hetalia shipper, but there was literally no fanwork of my Hobbit OTP, so I took it upon myself to make some. I hope you enjoy. Or not. This aint for everyone.

Thick fingers ran through the hair, smoothing out a few curls, before tucking a few stray locks behind the pointed ears. Noises of pleasure escaped from the Orc's throat, deep, rumbling, more of a grown than a moan. He watched with narrowed eyes as the Hobbit greedily lapped at the tip of his veined cock, skillful fingers wrapped around and stroking. Even with both his hands combined, the little Hobbit was unable to completely get his fingers, around the thick shaft, a small portion of skin separating the tips of his fingers.

Bilbo moved up, kissing and flicking at the small slit on top, before opening his mouth and stretching his jaw, attempting to take the head on his mouth. He only managed to get a bit of the tip between his lips, his teeth and the limits of his jaw structure not allowing for more to get in. Still, he greedily sucked at the tip, hands moving quicker, desperate for the Orc's cum. The Hobbit was hungry and craving the hot spunk and his desperate jerking was proof of that.

The Hobbit shifted, then stretched his mouth wider, wincing at the pain that flared up in his temple and jaw. Bilbo heard a deep chuckle and pulled back to watch Azog with furrowed eyebrows, as the orc continued to chuckle. "You're trying so hard to fit my cock in that little mouth of yours, aren't you?" His fingers stroked through the hair, before he gripped the Hobbit's chin, his hands so big compared to the little dwarf that, if he wanted to, he could probably crush the Halfling's skull in one twitch of his fingers. "Maybe I should break your jaw so I can properly stuff my dick down your throat?"

There was a sharp inhale and a quiet whimper from Bilbo, who looked away and muttered a quiet, "please don't." This only furthered the Orc's laughter, muscles in his abdomen flexing and rippling at the movement.

"Don't worry, Halfling…" The Orc leaned down, running his thin lips against the Hobbit's significantly fuller lips, sharp teeth baring momentarily, before his tongue came out to lick up the front. "If I did that, then you wouldn't be able to scream my name properly."

The quiet moan that escaped Bilbo didn't go unheeded, the Orc pulling back so he could eye the erection, stiff between the Hobbit's thighs. Perfect, the best fucks they had were when Bilbo was actually aroused. Not that Azog had any problem fucking the small creature if he weren't aroused.

The Orc shifted in his chair, spreading his legs farther and watching the hobbit with lidded eyes, going over those cute pointed ears, that eager face, a soft chest, untouched by the harshness of war and cute, pert nipples. "Open up, Halfing," he made sure never to call Bilbo by his first name, he wanted the creature to know that he was nothing but a fuck toy for the warrior. He licked his lips and began to stroke his thick cock, watching the Hobbit's reactions.

Bilbo was very clearly aroused by the sight of the cock pointed at him, hand masturbating furiously. His mouth opened obediently and his back arched, feeling himself heat up as he watched. He looked around, only for a second, eyeing the different orcs up there. The ones that weren't on guard were watching their leader play with his trophy, some of them content with just staring, others openly fondling themselves. They were allowed to watch, but none of them were to touch Bilbo. The Halfling was Azog's toy and no others.

Bilbo's attention returned to the thick cock in front of him, allowing himself to explore his own body, fingers brushing at his cock, up his stomach and to his nipples, pulling and tugging on them as he waited for the reward that was to follow. Soon the Orc reached out, grabbing Bilbo by the hair and yanking him closer, the tip pressing up against his mouth. One, two, three more strokes as the warrior was climaxing, thick cum filling up his mouth, shooting down his throat and squirting out around the sides of his mouth. "Swallow it."

The Halfling greedily began to suckle on the tip, eyes rolling up and tongue flickering over the sides. Finally he pulled away, licking at the spunk that coated his lips and staring up at the other with a stupid grin that the Orc couldn't help but find endearing. "That was the first time you've eaten today, wasn't it?" A hobbit's appetite was unrivaled, and when they were cut off from a food supply, well, they took whatever they could get.

"Yes! My stomach was growling all day! I'm glad I got to-" The Halfing was silenced by Azog's thumb, pushing between his lips, while his other fingers gripped his jaw painfully.

"No talking."

The Hobbit's incessant yammering ruined his allure.

Obediently the Hobbit quieted down and, instead, began to suck on the thick digit in his mouth, watching the warrior through long eyes lashes, tongue working expertly against the rough skin. There was a sound of scraping as the massive hook that was impaled through Azog's forearm dragged along the arm of his throat. Slowly he began to move his finger, pumping into Bilbo's mask, feeling the tongue twitch under the heavy pressure he put on it.

Finally he pulled out his finger, eyeing the ropes of spit that followed.

The Orc stood, joints popping and grabbed the hobbit by his hair, dragging him to his feet, fully staring down at the Halfling. The size difference was most notable like this, several feet between the massive warrior and the little hobbit. Azog liked that, he liked how small and fragile and breakable the little creature was, with an impressive amount of endurance.

How else could he have managed to fuck the creature without that endurance?

Azog used one hand to pull at the hair, drawing the hobbit up further and further until he was just resting on the tips of his toes, eyes clouded with tears and quiet whimpers leaving him. The Orc leaned down, studying that frightened expression with a shudder of pleasure. His makeshift hand trailed up Bilbo's pulsating cock, cold metal making the dick twitch a bit.  
The Hobbit was dropped and Azog fell heavily back into his throat, patting at his knee. The Hobbit eagerly scrambled up onto his leg, straddling his thigh and grinding down, attempting to get some form of relieve to his throbbing cock. Bilbo expected to be grabbed and bent over and fucked until he screamed, but instead he was maneuvered in Azog's lap, the Orc spreading his legs and pulling his knees up exposing himself to any and all who were interested.

Immediately Bilbo pressed his face into the Orc's strong neck (feeling more like marvel than skin to the soft Hobbit). "What're you-"

"Just look."

Slowly, very slowly, Bilbo pulled back, watching the scene in front of him through his unruly bangs. Various Orcs were touching themselves to the site. A few of them were just relaxed, watching them with folded arms, but most of them were either rubbing themselves through their pants, or full on stroking their cocks. The Hobbit's eyes traveled along the various warriors, his eyes settling on a particularly jumpy one. Their eyes met, there was a snorted groan, then the Orc came, unloading itself on the ground.

Bilbo could feel himself heating up, those warm flames of desire licking in his lower belly.

"They all want to fuck you, but they can't. They know you're mine. My trophy." The words were whispered in his ear, warm breath tickling over them.

Bilbo could hear a soft sucking sound behind him, before the scar-riddled hand reappeared, fingers slick with saliva. The hand dipped down, a thick finger circling Bilbo's puckered entrance, before pushing in, almost immediately followed by a second finger. The first time they had done this, Bilbo had cried and screamed and sobbed from just one digit being pushed inside of him. But now, oh god, now it was wonderful.

A hiss of pleasure escaped the little Hobbit as the fingers curled inside of him momentarily, then began to pump, while the Orc's free hand was used to hook around the Hobbit's middle, the crook of his elbow securing the Halfling in place.

Once again, Bilbo's attention was returned to the Orcs situated in front of him. They weren't attractive attractive creatures; filthy and sharp toothed, long arms that hung like apes and crooked backs. Absolutely repulsive. They looked nothing like Azog, not the pale, hairless creature situated under him. He was strong, body like marble; pale and sculpted. While Azog's face may not have been the best to look at it, the perfection of his body was undeniable (hooked hand and all). The Hobbit could barely believe the monsters in front of him were from the same species as Azog.

But Bilbo didn't care about their appearance, all he cared about was the cocks, stroked and jostled and played with by whether worn hands.

A third finger was pushed inside of the squirming hobbit, forcing Bilbo to spread his legs wider to accommodate the large digits, his hips beginning to twitch and grind down against them. He noted, with interest, that when he began to respond to Azog's touches, actually push back on those fingers, the stroking of the creatures sped up, some of them gripping the bases of their cocks to keep from prematurely reaching an orgasm.

Bilbo felt a sly smile spread on his lips as he grabbed the arms of the throne, holding himself steady, before beginning to fully move his hips up and down, rolling fluidly and fucking himself on the large fingers. A couple Orcs groaned and came, spilling themselves on the ground or on their already-soiled clothing. The fingers had gone still, just standing straight up to allow Bilbo to work, continuing to move up and down, delighted at the moans he was receiving from his 'audience'.

The Hobbit's fun was cut short when the fingers were ripped from his body and he was roughly turned around. Bilbo looked down, eyeing the thick erection, before grinning up to the Orc, his hips jutting forward so that their cocks could brush. Their height wasn't the only size difference, it seemed.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, like you were my fingers." Azog's playful edge had completely dropped, instead replaced with a tone of dominance and authority. His breath was heavy, affected by the Hobbit's earlier display on his fingers. He needed Bilbo and he needed him _now_.

The Halfling scrambled up, using the Orc's powerful shoulders as support, physically having to stand on Azog's thighs in order to get high enough to actually take the cock. After enough maneuvering he finally began to crouch down, using one hand to steady the cock and the other one to desperately grip at the back of the Orc's neck. He didn't want to slip- falling on that cock be disastrous for the little creature.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to take the thick cock in his ass, the only amount of lubrication being saliva and some lingering cum. He shuddered, wincing as he finally managed to pop in the tip, staying still for a moment to just catch his breath. He leaned forward to press a sloppy kiss to the Orc's mouth. The Warrior didn't kiss back, nor did he fight the kiss.

More and more of the cock was taken into the Halfling's body, almost leaving Azog to wonder where the hell all that dick went in the creature's little body. Sometimes he wondered if he fucked the Hobbit hard enough, maybe he could see the head of his cock poking out the other side, through his mouth. It was an impossible thought, but it never failed to turn him on.

The Hobbit took about half of the cock and Azog took the chance to use his and to rub and grope and massage at the perk ass, while his hook scraped down Bilbo's chest, leaving soft pink trails in it's wake. More scratching and soon Bilbo's chest resembled the Orc's face. The pink scratches would disappear in a matter of minutes, Azog's scars, however, would remain there forever.

The Hobbit crouched down further, hitting the 3/4ths mark, bringing Azog's attention back to marvel at how such a tiny body could take his own large cock. Some organs had to have been pushed aside to make room for the dick, there was no other way.

Bilbo finally dropped fully onto the cock, situated in the Orc's lap, gasping and making small noises almost akin to the sounds one would make if choking. Azog allowed himself to humor the thought of fucking the Hobbit until his cock went all the way through, completely spearing the poor creature. He allowed himself to make believe that those noises were brought on by his cock stuck in the Halfling's throat.

Finally, after a bit more whimpering, Bilbo looked up, tears in those big, owlish eyes.

It looked as if the Hobbit were waiting for Azog to do something, but the Orc refused. "Well?" He bucked up his hips, earning another choked cry from the Halfling. "Fuck yourself on it."

The Hobbit nodded, toes curling, before he slowly pulled himself up, beginning to shift. The movements were a bit jerky at first, painful and erratic. But soon enough the Halfling caught a rhythm and he began to move, rolling himself down fluidly on the thick shaft, eliciting moans from himself and grunts from the Orc under him. It hurt, it definitely hurt, but at the same time that thick cock was able to reach places inside of him he didn't know existed. It left no part of him untouched and drove him wild.

His head threw back and a cry was ripped from his throat, long and drawn out.

Bilbo was having the time of his life, but Azog, on the other hand, was no closer to orgasm as when they had just began. The Hobbit was moving too slowly, he could do the animalistic humping that he was so used to. He needed to be buried in that delicious ass, he needed to have the other howling under him.

The Orc stood, arm wrapped around the Hobbit's waist and began to walk, his cock still planted firmly between those cheeks. Bilbo had gone limp in the hold, moaning every time he was bounced and swayed.

They were headed towards the Orc's white Warg. Azog whistled and the Warg obediently moved off the stone slab, crawling towards the other furry creatures, who immediately cowered away.

Bilbo was dropped onto the slab (still warm from where the monster had just recently been laying) and then pressed face first down. The hooked hand secured Bilbo in place, while he used the free one to guide his cock to the abused hole, positioning himself, then shoving in.

The Hobbit's hair was used as support, fingers grabbing it tightly, then pulled up, forcing the sobbing Halfling to look up at the other Orcs. They had gotten closer, approaching the slabs, hands stroking at their aching cocks, some of them so close Bilbo could actually feel the warmth radiating off of the appendages.

"If a single drop of cum gets on him I will have you fed to the Wargs."

The territorial words made the Orcs recoil somewhat, knowing the threat was not an empty one. When Azog had stopped his glaring and returned his attention to Bilbo, the Orcs began to react again, stroking themselves and forming a sloppy half-ring around Bilbo.

The harder Azog thrusted, the louder Bilbo got, until he was screaming, his voice echoing through down the mountain and startling a few birds out of a tree from quite a ways away.

The Hobbit was screaming, pleading, though it was hard to tell if he was begging for the Orc to continue, or to pull out. A steady stream of, "don't!" and "stop!" though it was unsure as to whether those two words were being combined, or used separately.

Either way, Azog had no intentions on ceasing his thrusts. The screaming only made him move faster, sloppier, the hook scraping down the stone just next to Bilbo's ear, causing a high-pitched squeal to come from the rock, leaving Bilbo somewhat disoriented.

The scent of semen reached Bilbo's nose, eyes focusing on a few piles of cum surrounding the tablet, then glancing up to the retreating orcs. One by one they came, eyes focused on the abused Hobbit and hands moving at a breakneck speed.

Bilbo couldn't hold himself back, it was all too overwhelming, the scent of semen, the various cocks pointed at him, the fat dick shoving in and out of his abused hole. His hips thrust down, meeting the cool stone underneath him. That was all he needed until he reached his own orgasm, his entire body seizing up and one last drawn out half-moan, half-scream leaving him.

The pale Orc behind him continued to use his body, even after Bilbo had reached his orgasm, fucking him sloppily, more animal than anything, doubled over and growling in his ear. Soon enough he felt the cock twitch and swell inside of him, before hot, sticky cum filled him to the brink.

The Orc slipped his cock from the raw hole, a dribble of cum following shortly afterwards.

The Hobbit had yet to move since he'd reached his orgasm, eyes half lidded and breathing shallow. Bilbo was scooped up in one powerful arm and walked to the throne, where the powerful warrior sat, and letting the Lethargic Hobbit curl up, flushed cheek pressed to the taut thigh.

"Sleep, pet."

And that's just what Bilbo did, relaxing until he finally slipped off, soothed by the surprisingly gentle stroking from the Orc.

It was quite the unexpected end for his unexpected adventure.


End file.
